Goldilocks and the three 'Bears'
by The-Devils-Hydra94
Summary: When his parents have gone into town, little goldie is left alone at home to cook dinner, yet he has no idea the horror's that come knocking on his door.  WARNING! WILL CONTAIN RAPE! Rated M for a reason people.


_Goldilocks and the three bears._

**AN: hi there this is my first time writing a twisted fairy tale so please review and let me know what you think. This story will probably be spaced into three chapters but that depends on how many reviews I get ^_^ enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_'blah' - thinking_

The forest flourished, a thick luscious green its tree's as tall as giants. The forest floor was a dank, murky brown. The tree-tops thin with flashes of green, gold and red leaves which float serenely towards the dead soil below. The bright sun peaking through the small gaps casting spotlights of sun kissed earth. But don't let the bright, flowing colours deceive you, the whispers of hell that travel on the crisp breeze freezing any brave soul who dare to enter, for many who do, never return.

However, there was a man who defied this warning and with his family braved the thick flowing fog that twisted and crawled over the dying floor, curling over the empty shells of long dead trees. The dark monstrous clouds snarled and howled like a caged beast, creating shadows that moved and flowed between the creaking trunks, following the unsuspecting visitors. The covered figures scurried along the soggy ground like a family of mice, to get to their own piece of paradise hidden by the soul-less woods. The small cottage lay in the only patch of lush green grass, ivy and fully bloomed roses climb the white wash walls to curl over flashing windows and their red shutters, the colour of days old blood. The golden thatch roof glowed in the rays of sun light; the large dark oak door creaked and groaned like a crone on her death bed.

One dreary afternoon Goldilocks sat on his plump window seat staring out at the howling thunderstorm, lightning struck lighting up his cornflower yellow hair that tumbled and curled down his dainty shoulders, his flawless peaches and cream skin shone in the candle light, fragile hands griped the white window ledge so tightly his hands became skin taught over his bones, husky ice blue eyes glittered innocently as they tracked the racing rain drops that trickled down the murky glass. His small button nose twitched as the aroma of his soup cooking crept up his nose, painting pictures of the hot, steamy mess. He groaned low in his throat and rose on tiny feet, he padded along the chilled hard wood floor, and the cold crept up his uncovered legs, causing Goosebumps to appear on his puny appendages.

His long T-Shirt slipped of one creamy shoulder causing the night shirt to slip down and cling to his curvy hips. Gliding into the warm kitchen, tiny feet and small toes slapped lightly against the warming red tiles. He reached with fragile hands for the soup lid and ladle. Lifting the lid his eyes glazed over in ecstasy as the aroma filled his nose. He stirred the creamy soup, collected some froth from its bubbly surface and raised it to his pouted mouth, a pink tongue darted out to swipe at the substance, and his belly tingled and rumbled in excitement from its first taste. He spooned the soup into three worn and well used bowls, large one for his father, a medium one for his mother and a small one for himself. When filled he placed the bowls onto their scared but polished table, to cool for when his parents returned from the village.

A pleased smile slid across his rosy cheeks brightening his face with a hidden light. He wondered from the warm kitchen back into the chilly hall way and turned to face the stairs, one hand on the rosewood railing, one small foot raised…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Thin eyebrows collected together making a neat v across his now worried eyes. _Who could that be? Mother and father are not due back for another few hours…_ his body trembled at the thought '_I'm all alone'_ his heart pounded and he swallowed shallowly trying to swallow the beating organ that seemed to have beaten up into his throat, his body practically drowning in fear, he turned slowly. He blinked only to find his own small hand gripping the golden handle, shocking himself still as he realised he hadn't remembered moving.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled with all his might…

They stood there power and darkness practically swirling around their dominating forms, Goldilocks form shook with an indescribable need to bare his neck. They all had short thick black hair though they all styled it differently; the tallest male stood at around 6'3 towering over Goldie's tiny 5'0 frame, his hair was a mess of spikes neatly pointing in all directions reminding Goldie of the hedgehog that lived at the bottom of their wild garden. The middle aged man was around 5'11, his hair was free of gel and instead seemed to have a life of its own, flicking up in almost-there curls that made him look like a crazed dog however it was the youngest was only 5'5 his hair was a mix of the two, the top and back of his hair was spiked but both sides where left free of gel. It seemed to Goldie that the styles differed to their personality and needless to say this frighten the petrified boy even more. Their eyes at first glance seemed to be hazel however as the lightning flashed across the still deafening sky, their eyes flashed a heart-stopping amber. All three sets of eyes held a malicious gleam filling the soulless orbs with a century old ache for young virgin flesh. They smiled with blood stained teeth, lumbering forward on heavy feet, their hulking forms filling the once large doorway.

The largest male approached the terrified boy his menacing aura swirled in the doorway.

'What is an appealing cub like you home alone? Are you in need of some company?' he leered his voice deep and raspy, eyes alight with malevolence. The other two men roared in agreement.

Goldilocks petrified form shook with undeniable fear; he turned quickly and ran like a scared rabbit, their elated laughter chased after Goldie's fleeing form.

**AN/: So please let me know what you think ^_^ **


End file.
